A Very Merry Super Smash Bros Christmas
by BeachBabe123
Summary: The SSB characters are spending the holidays together. With some evil schemeing, sweet dreaming, and a whole lotta tape and cookies, the SSB gang are going to make this their best Christmas break ever!
1. Ch 1: Break Time!

**Here's chapter 1! I hope everyone likes it! **

"Hi-ya!" Ike cried, thrashing his sword at his opponent. Mario went flying towards the edge of the battlefield. Hanging on by just his fingers, Mario looked up to see Ike towering over him.

"Ike, don't! Please!" Mario pleaded with him.

"Sorry bro. I gotta do what I gotta do," Ike said, and kicked his fingers off the platform.

"No!" Mario cried as he fell out of the arena. Ike chuckled to himself as he watched Mario disappear.

"No one can defeat me," he said in the height of his winning streak. "I've said good bye to Wario, Snake, Ness, and now Mario…"

"Wanna add your name to the list?"

"Oh no. It's you." Ike turned around and only caught a glimpse of the orange suit before the cosmic blast sent him flying off into oblivion. "SAMUS!" he cried as he disappeared.

"Too easy," Samus shook her head. "Just get them thinking that they're it, and then they fall like leaves in a hurricane."

"Nice analogy," someone said behind her. Samus turned around to see Pit, glowing.

"How did you…?" Samus began.

"The Smash Ball came while you were talking to yourself," Pit explained. "Which reminds me, PALUTENA!" An image of the goddess of light appeared as well as the centrions. "MOVE OUT!"

"I'll get you for this Pit!" Samus called as the army of centrions attacked her and threw her off the edge.

"I love you too!" Pit called after her.

"He-ya!" Link cried as he entered the arena. "Prepare to fall to Hyrule's greatest warrior!"

"Is that a real fact, or did Zelda tell you that?" Pit taunted.

"Both actually," Link played along. "I'm surprised that you haven't run back to Kid Icarus yet."

"I just got here," Pit said.

"So did I," Link replied. "So let's do this!" He whipped out his bow and began to shoot arrows at Pit. Pit shoot his own arrows back at Link, which canceled out both attacks.

"Well that just wasted some time," Link commented. "Why don't we choose another way to fight?"

"Ok," Pit shrugged and transformed his bow into a dual blade.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that," Link said, realizing that perhaps he was better off in the arrow war. But before Pit could deliver a final blow to Link, both were frozen in their tracks. Literally!

"Yet! We got em'!" the boy ice climber exclaimed as he and his sister floated down to the arena.

"Let. Us. Out." Link said choppily seeing as though his lips were smashed up against the ice.

"Nah, it's too much fun watching you two chill out," the girl ice climber giggled at her own joke.

"Cute joke. But I think it's time to heat things up a bit," Bowser said as he slammed down onto the battlefield. The force of his slam cracked the ice surrounding Pit and Link. But not enough to break it.

"Aw man! Why'd they have to send you in next?" the boy ice climber complained. They knew they were no match for Bowser. He was bigger than both of them put together!

"So I could do this," Bowser replied and blew fire at Link and Pit. Their ice cages melted instantly and they were ready to fight.

"Uh-oh," the girl ice climber said as Link, Bowser, and Pit stood in front of the two, weapons ready. "This won't end well." And with that, the ice climbers were shot off into oblivion. A bell rang and the three were transported back to the mansion.

"Nice work guys," Link high fived Bowser and Pit.

"Yes, that was a very nice training round everyone," Master Hand congratulated everyone. "A great way to end training for break."

"Break? What break?" Ike asked. "You never said anything about a break."

"Ike, Christmas is in three days," Peach said. "Why wouldn't we get a break for that?"

"But still! He never said that we'd be getting a break!" Ike pointed out.

"I think this is just confusing him way more than it should be," Samus said.

"Then let's leave it at this, you're all done with training for two weeks," Master Hand said. "Have a good break." All the brawlers cheered. They were going to enjoy this.

**Next Time: A ninja takes a try at babysitting. **

**Read on! (Please) =3**


	2. Ch 2: Snake Babysits

**So chapter 2 is about Snake babysitting Baby Mario, with some intervention by Toon Link. **

A day after break had begun, Snake was stuck babysitting Baby Mario. And he did not like it one bit.

"How did I get stuck babysitting you?" Snake asked the baby version of his friend.

"Because my usual babysitters are all busy," Baby Mario said smugly. He knew Snake hated him. And he hated Snake in return. So he was always extra annoying when around him. Snake sighed.

"GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" Toon Link cried as he ran into the room. His ultra hyper attitude wasn't helping Snake's bad mood.

"What?" Snake asked.

"It's in two days," Toon Link exclaimed, adding the 'in two days' in a really fast voice.

"Yay!" Baby Mario cheered. "Presents!"

"Who said you were getting any presents?" Snake asked.

"What?" Baby Mario asked, on the verge of tears. No presents at Christmas? That was unheard of in the minds of one-year-olds!

"Why wouldn't we get presents?" Toon Link asked.

"Because you two are bad kids! You don't eat your broccoli!" Snake exclaimed. It had always annoyed him when he saw vegetables left on peoples' plates. Vegetables were good for you! Baby Mario started to cry.

"You're mean!" Toon Link cried. "Santa's gonna put you on the naughty list!"

"Well maybe I wanna be on the naughty list!" Snake replied, fed up with these kids. Babysitting was _definitely_ not his thing!

"No one _wants_ to be on the naughty list," Toon Link answered smartly.

"I do," Snake taunted. Baby Mario cried louder. All the yelling was only upsetting him more.

"The only one on the naughty list here is that baby!" Snake said, getting really, really close to losing it. "He never stops crying!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't express my feelings any other way!" Baby Mario said.

"You know what? Sharing my excitement with you two was a mistake! I'm gonna go tell the ice Climbers. They'll be excited with me!" Toon Link said and began to head towards the door. "But I think I'll get some pie first."

"I want some pie!" Baby Mario said.

"You'll get broccoli and you'll like it!" Snake replied.

"You're a mean babysitter!" Baby Mario cried.

"Good!" Snake shouted back.

"Why did I ever think they'd be excited that Christmas is literally right around the corner," Toon Link shook his head. Bad move, Toon Link. Bad move.

**Ah, Toon Link. =D**

**Next Time: An angle and a doctor duke it out verbally as a spaceman lies there unconscious. **

**Read on! =3**


	3. Ch 3: The Oblivious Olimar

**Hopefully you guessed that this chapter was about Pit, Dr. Mario, and Olimar cause it is. =3 Enjoy!**

The excitement of having a break from training was causing an excited energy to take over Olimar. He hadn't felt this excited since he'd found his first pikman. And now he had five! But even that excitement couldn't surpass the intensity of this excitement.

"YAY! It's Christmas break!" Olimar screamed happily as he ran through the hallways of the mansion. It was his fifth lap around the house, and it was only 7:30 a.m.! Yet somehow, he hadn't woken anyone up yet. As he was making his way down the boys' hall, he saw a door open at the opposite side of the hallway.

"Yes! Someone else is up!" Olimar cried and raced for the door. But, he gained a little bit too much momentum as he ran and, upon entering the room, slammed into the wall. Olimar sat up, saw stars circling his head, and fell over unconscious. But the others in the room didn't take much notice.

"And you all thought I was evil," Dr. Mario was continuing the conversation as though Olimar had never even run into the room.

"Em um emem um," Pit tried to say.

"Hold on, " Dr. Mario said and took the thermometer out of his mouth. "What were you saying?"

"I said; you _were_ evil, back then," Pit repeated himself, understandable this time.

"Well all were wrong," Dr. Mario said. "I'm very nice. You should know."

"Oh yes, hitting Roy in the head with a metal bar is _so_ nice," Pit replied sarcastically. Dr. Mario narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just lye down, will ya?" he asked. Pit did as he was told. Olimar started coming back to his senses.

"Oh look, the angle listens," Dr. Mario said sarcastically.

"Don't make me call Palutena," Pit warned.

"He he, Palutena, move out!" Olimar giggled, still pretty loopy in the head.

"Did you hear something?" Pit asked, looking up as though something would be on the ceiling.

" No, you must have imagined it," Dr. Mario, who'd clearly not heard Olimar's outburst, said.

"Oh," Pit said, looking back down again. Olimar sat up again, and looked around the room. Then it hit him that he actually didn't know where he was. But by the looks of everything, it appeared to be Pit and Roy's room.

"So where'd you say Roy was?" Dr. Mario asked. Yep, definitely Pit and Roy's room.

"I think he went down to the kitchen," Pit answered. "He said something about food, that's for sure." Dr. Mario shrugged.

"Whatever floats his boat," he said.

"Yeah. So are you done here or what?" Pit asked. He wasn't a real fan of Dr. Mario, so the less time he had to spend with him the better.

"I guess so," Dr. Mario replied. He started to make his way to the door. But he stopped, and turned back to Pit. "You know, I may not like you, but it's a shame that you'll be sick on Christmas."

"I may not like you either, but thanks. That actually sounded nice," Pit said is response. Dr. Mario gave him a small smile and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Olimar asked, standing up.

"OH MY GOSH! Olimar when did you get here?" Pit exclaimed, jumping up and reaching for his dual blade.

"I ran in here a couple minutes ago and ran into this wall. I've been unconscious for the last few minutes," Olimar explained. Pit nodded. It wasn't unusual for Olimar to run into things.

"I see," Pit said, still nodding. Then he coughed.

"What's wrong with you?" Olimar asked.

"How long have you been here?" Pit asked.

"About fifteen minutes I'd say," Olimar replied.

"So you heard some of what Dr. Mario and I were saying?" Pit asked.

"Naturally," Olimar answered.

"Yeah, then you should know what's up," Pit said.

"But I don't get it, aren't angles like, invincible or something like that?" Olimar asked.

"Not necessarily," Pit replied. "But we don't tend to heal faster than humans." He coughed again.

"No offense, but you sound terrible, dude," Olimar said.

"Why would I take offense to that?" Pit asked, laughing slightly. Olimar's tendency to be oblivious was hilarious to most of the brawlers. Pit was no exception.

"I don't know! But it doesn't matter. My energy is coming back and I gotta run," Olimar responded, already jittering from the energy build up.

"All right, see ya later Olimar," Pit said, opening the door for him. "Have a nice run!"

"Oh I will!" Olimar exclaimed as he ran out that door and slammed into the wall across the wall. Pit shook his head as he shut the door and collapsed on his bed.

**Oh Olimar. Oh Olimar. ^-^**

**Next Time: A Racer and an elf teach a plumber how to be cool. **

**Read on! (Hopefully you all like it so far!)**


	4. Ch 4: Link's Rap

**This chapter is about Mario, Link, and Captain Falcon. Warning: This chapter contains some randomness. **

Mario was sitting at the kitchen table, looking glum. He felt like a loser. Link came dancing into the room looking so happy, Mario could hardly stand to look at him.

"Jingle bell Robert!" Link sang happily. "Hey Mario, what's wrong?"

"I feel like a loser," Mario admitted. "Nice song by the way." But Link didn't even hear the compliment.

"What? A loser? Oh no. We have got to fix you! Yo Captain! Get your butt in here!" Link exclaimed. Captain Falcon came racing in as though he and Link had planned for this. Mario secretly hoped that they didn't.

"What is it Link?" he asked.

"We gotta teach Mario how to be cool," Link said. Mario's eyes widened.

"Wait, that's not what I…" he began.

"Let's do this!" Captain Falcon cut him off. Link hit the button on the stereo that had somehow magically appeared right next to him. A rap beat began playing.

"Yo, yo, fricki, fricki, yo!" Link began rapping. "We're gonna teach Mario how to be cool, yo!"

"First thing to do, to help ya be cool, ya gotta get up and dive in a pool," Captain Falcon rapped back. "Of awesome that is!"

"And after you dive into that pool, ya gotta get down and dance!" Link said.

"Dance?" Captain Falcon asked. "Dude, that doesn't rhyme!"

"I know! But I couldn't think of anything else to say!" Link stopped the rap and explained his failure.

"Guys, I appreciate you trying to help me, but this isn't going to work," Mario said as he turned off the music. "I didn't mean that kind of loser! I meant I didn't get all of my Christmas shopping done!"

"Oh," Link said. "Well we just wasted part of an awesome rap!"

"Is a rap ever really wasted?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I guess not," Mario shrugged. "So, now that we don't have to talk about being cool…"

"LET'S RAP ABOUT OTHER STUFF!" Link exclaimed, turning the music back on. And the three made up the best rap about other stuff they could. And in reality, it wasn't that good.

**Short chapter. Couldn't think of how much more to expand on that. **

**Next Time: A fox, a monkey, and a boy work out a Secret Santa exchange ( I sense another short chapter!) **

**Read on! =3**


	5. Ch 5: A Trainer's Troubles

**This chapter is about Fox, Donkey Kong, and Pokemon Trainer. And it's gonna be short. I can just tell. **

As Olimar ran around aimlessly, and Mario was learning how to be cool, Pokémon Trainer sat in the living area writing his letter to Santa. Donkey Kong eventually found his way into the room and stumbled upon his frustrated friend.

"What are you doing?" he asked Pokémon Trainer.

"Writing my letter to Santa," Pokémon Trainer said angrily.

"Why is that making you so upset?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Because I'm late!" Pokémon Trainer explained. "It'll never get there with two days till Christmas! Gah, its all Squirtle's fault! If only I'd written it without what he wanted like I told him I would!"

"Wait, so that letter's for your pokemon too?" Donkey Kong asked.

"It's all for my pokemon!" Pokémon Trainer replied. "Iviosaur asked for pineapple, Charzard asked for a basket ball, and Squirtle asked for a vibrating hairbrush."

"But Squirtle doesn't even have any hair," Donkey Kong pointed out.

"I know right?" Pokémon Trainer exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Fox asked as he came into the room, carrying a hat.

"Just discussing my problems with my pokemon," Pokémon Trainer mumbled angrily. He just wasn't in a very good mood.

"Well, I'm sorry you're having problems with them. Again," Fox said. "But I need you guys to draw a name for our Secret Santa gift exchange thing." He held out the hat. There were three pieces of paper left inside. Donkey Kong and Pokémon Trainer both picked out a slip.

"Aw man, I got Jigglypuff. She's a monster!" Donkey Kong exclaimed. "Did you see what she did in that last battle?"

"Yes, yes. We all know that in small arenas, Jigglypuff has an epic final smash," Fox said, trying to end the topic. He'd been in the same battle. And that was a day he did not want to remember.

"Well I got Pikachu," Pokémon Trainer said. "At least he's a good pokemon!"

"I got Ness," Fox said, smiling. "This should be easy. Well, thanks guys. There's one job done. See ya later." And with that, Fox walked away.

"Do you think Jigglypuff would like a rock for Christmas?" Donkey Kong asked. Pokémon Trainer just looked at him.

"You're on your own with that one, dude," he said, and left the room.

**About one line longer than the last chapter. So it counts as short.**

**Anyway, I hope this story is likeable so far. **

**Next Time: Two boys. A robot. And a whole lotta tape!**

**Read on!**


	6. Ch 6: The Trouble With Tape

**Lucas, Ness, and Samus are who this chapter is about. (Just thought I'd change it up a bit up here. But it sounds weird) Anyway, enjoy.**

Lucas was a happy boy that morning. No more training for two weeks! Christmas was in two days. And he had already made something for everyone so his Secret Santa gift was ready. Just not wrapped yet. None of his gifts for anyone was wrapped. Neither were Ness'. He only knew that because they shared a room. So when Ness finally woke up, Lucas had an idea.

"Hey Ness! Wanna wrap some presents with me?" Lucas asked. He didn't want to wrap them alone, that'd be boring.

"Sure!" Ness replied. "But what are we gonna wrap them with?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"We don't have any wrapping paper," Ness answered. "We have loads of tape somehow, but no paper."

"That's it! Paper!" Lucas exclaimed and ran over to the desk. He pulled out a drawing tablet and some markers. "We can make our own wrapping paper out of real paper!"

"Yes! Lucas, that's perfect!" Ness exclaimed. So the two boys got to coloring some designs on the paper. Then, they were ready to wrap.

"Let's do this," Ness said. And the two boys got to work. But about halfway through, they encountered a problem.

"Uh-oh," Lucas said suddenly.

"What?" Ness asked.

"My hands are stuck," Lucas sounded panicked.

"Now that you mention it, so are mine," Ness said, trying to pull his hands apart. They wouldn't budge. They both looked at their hands.

"Oh no!" Lucas cried. "We taped them together!"

"Here, I'll try to get you unstuck and you try to get me unstuck," Ness said and scooted closer to his friend. But in trying to free each other, all they accomplished was getting stuck to each other.

"Oh no!" Lucas cried again, on the verge of tears. "What are we gonna do?"

"HELP!" Ness shouted at the top of his lungs. "HELP US! WE'RE STUCK!" Lucas joined in. And after about three minutes of tireless screaming, their cries were heard.

"What's going on in here?" Samus asked, concerned at the fact that two little boys were screaming for help.

"We taped our hands together trying to wrap presents, and now we're stuck together!" Lucas said through his tears.

"Oh, Lucas, don't cry!" Samus said, running over to them. "It'll be okay. Here, I'll try to get you out."

"Are you gonna go put on your awesome suit?" Ness asked hopefully. He loved that suit.

"Um, no. This seems like more of a job for hands than a laser canon," Samus replied. She tried to pull the tape apart. No such luck. "Why… won't … this…tape…budge?" she said between tugs on the tape. It really didn't want to let go.

"Are you sure you don't want to put on your suit?" Ness asked.

"Um, maybe, but we have a slight problem," Samus replied.

"What? Is the suit broken?" Lucas asked.

"No. I'm stuck too," Samus said. The boys looked at each other. Then at Samus.

"HELP!" they all screamed together.

**Will they ever get out? We'll see eventually. **

**Next Time: A girls' day out is interrupted the boys.**

**Read on! =3**


	7. Ch 7: Mall Stalkers Part 1

**The main characters in this chapter are going to be Peach, Zelda, and Falco, but there are a lot of others in this one. Enjoy!**

The holidays were Peach's favorite time of year because she got to go shopping. Peach absolutely loved shopping! But usually, she had no one to share her love with. So when Christmas rolled around, Peach had an excuse to pull Zelda and Samus to the mall with her.

"Come on! It'll be sooo much fun!" Peach pleaded with Samus at breakfast. **(Note: All the other chapters happened before 9:30 a.m. that day!)**

"Peach, I understand your love of shopping, but it's not my thing," Samus replied, taking her toast and sitting down at the table next to Falco.

"But don't you have to get something for your Secret Santa person?" Peach asked, desperate for a reason to get her to come.

"Well, yeah," Samus admitted.

"Then you're coming!" Peach exclaimed. "Be ready in thirty minutes! I'm gonna go find Zelda!" And with that, Peach skipped off to find her other mall partner.

"Ugh!" Samus put her head down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked as he joined the group already at the table. "It's not a usual thing for Samus' head to be on the table."

"Peach is making me go to the mall with her," Samus replied gloomily. "Do you now how hard it is to shop with that girl?"

"Enlighten us," Falco asked.

"It's like fighting Bowser on an eight by five piece of wood twenty feet in the air when you're made of metal," Samus tried to put it into terms the boys would understand.

"Oh man, that's terrible," Ike said. Samus nodded.

"What's terrible?" Luigi asked as he, Pit, and Sonic joined the group.

"Shopping with Peach," Roy replied.

"And you know this how?" Sonic asked.

"NO! Not me! Samus said it!" Roy exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Ok, that's more like it," Sonic said and grabbed an apple.

"Hey Pit, there's pineapple juice in the fridge," Marth told the angel randomly seeing as though it didn't pertain to their conversation at all.

"Yes!" Pit exclaimed and ran to the fridge.

"There's pineapple juice?" Samus asked.

"Yeah!" Pit held up the carton of juice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Samus asked Marth.

"I didn't know you like pineapple juice," Marth replied honestly.

"What's up kids?" Zelda said as she entered the kitchen cheerily.

"Has Peach found you yet?" Ike asked.

"No," Zelda said worriedly. "Was she supposed to?"

"Nah, it just explains your good mood," Luigi admitted. "Cause if she had found you, you'd probably be looking like Samus right now." Zelda took one look at her friend and her shoulders fell.

"Is it shopping day already?" she asked. Link got up and ran over to her.

"It can't be that bad! You can still be all happy and stuff!" he reassured her. Zelda gave Link a sideways look and smiled.

"Sure. I'll be happy for you," she said, grabbed an apple and sat down next to Link.

"Today has been a pretty great day so far," Ike said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him a weird look.

"Really? It has?" Samus asked. "Because I don't think anyone here would agree with you." Ike looked around at all the strange looks he'd acquired.

"Well what happened to you people?" he asked.

"I've had my hands taped together for two hours. Thank you Pit for finally freeing us," Samus smiled at the angel who was just joining them now.

"No problem," he said, smiling.

"Well why is everyone else so upset?" Ike asked.

"Because you're happy," Sonic replied. "We can't just go around agreeing with you all the time!" Ike stopped and thought about that.

"But that doesn't make sense!" he argued.

"Life doesn't make sense!" Roy replied.

"Ok! This conversation is over starting…now!" Marth ended it before a full out war could start. Everyone stopped and enjoyed their breakfast for exactly 2 and a half minutes.

"Hey Pit, why aren't you sitting down with us?" Ike asked. "You're just kind of standing over there, drinking your pineapple juice."

"Because I'm sick and don't want to risk getting you all sick," Pit replied, not moving any closer to anyone.

"Well when did that happen?" Ike asked.

"This morning. Ask Olimar, he was… on second thought don't ask Olimar," Pit stopped himself mid sentence, remembering the previous events of that morning. 

"Why shouldn't we ask Olimar?" Zelda asked.

"Don't worry about," Pit said with a laugh, ending the conversation.

"Come on girls! It's time to go shopping!" Peach said in a sing song voice as she skipped into the kitchen, dressed like a normal girl instead of a princess. Zelda and Samus reluctantly went to dress the same. Peach giggled excitedly and skipped away.

"Guys, I have a plan," Falco said in a hushed tone. All the guys leaned in.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"Why are you asking all the questions today?" Luigi asked. Ike stopped talking.

"You'll see what it is," Falco said with a mischievous grin. "You'll see."

"Oooo! Link likey!" Link nodded, smiling just as mischievously.

Twenty minutes later, the girls were at the mall. Peach was in heaven, and the other two, well, let's just say they weren't.

"Peach, they're the same color. Just pick one!" Samus said as Peach tried to pick between two shirts.

"No, they are most definitely _not_ the same color. This one is lime green, and this one is Kelly green," Peach explained. "I can't choose the wrong one! It has to be perfect!"

"Who are we shopping for again?" Zelda asked. "I forgot while she was trying to explain the style difference between vertical and horizontal strips."

"I think we're on Luigi," Samus replied. "I honestly can't remember either."

"At this rate, we won't even remember our own names when we get out of here!" Zelda whispered so that Peach wouldn't hear. But it didn't matter. Peach had finally reached a verdict.

"Kelly, it'll match his eyes better," she said and but the lime shirt back. "Ok, we're done here." Peach paid for the shirt and the trio left the store. They made a right, but if they'd turned left, they would've defiantly noticed the large group of boys who had just entered the mall.

"Here we are!" Falco, disguised as a human, said proudly.

"The mall?" Fox, also disguised as a human, asked. "You brought us to the mall? That's your epic plan?"

"Yes!" Falco replied. "We're gonna spy on the girls."

"You mean that the whole time all we were going to do was follow Peach, Zelda, and Samus around the mall?" Marth asked. Falco nodded.

"That is… AWESOME!" Link exclaimed excitedly. "It'll be like we're super spies!"

"Until they catch us and we fail!" Marth said with mock excitement. "Seriously Falco, if this had been your plan, we could've actually planned a way to do this with out just winging it!"

"Trust me! It's gonna work!" Falco insisted.

"Fine, but if or when it does fail," Fox began.

"We're gonna have to say I told you so," Pit finished.

**I've decided to make this two parts. It's too long to be one. **

**Next Time: Find out if the boys fail or win!**

**Read on! =3D**


	8. CH 7: Mall Stalkers Part 2

**Part 2 of chapter 7! So, will the boys fail at their spying? Or will they succeed? Find out right now... **

"Ooooo! This would be perfect for Snake!" Peach squealed. "Don't you think?"

"No," Zelda replied honestly.

"Why not?" Peach asked.

"Because it's pink," Samus answered. Peach nodded and put whatever she had been holding back.

"Peach, just pick something. We've been done for an hour," Zelda said, gesturing to her and Samus. "It shouldn't be that hard to find a gift for Snake. You're like, a power shopper."

"I know, but he's so unlike me!" Peach complained. "How am I supposed to know what he likes?"

"I don't know. How were we supposed to know what Pokémon Trainer and Marth like?" Samus answered with a question. Peach sighed. She had a point there.

"Try it in blue," a guy's voice said loudly. The girls looked to see two boys, one blonde, and the other brunette. They were looking at shirts, just like the girls were.

"Nah, he doesn't like blue," the blonde said. "I think his favorite color is black."

"That's it! Black!" Peach cried. "That matches his eyes perfectly!" Peach found a black shirt for Snake and the girl were finished.

"Nice move, Link," Luigi said as the two followed the girls out of the store. But as the girls turned the corner, they were grabbed by their collars around a different corner.

"That move was risky guys, but good job," Ike congratulated them.

"Why thank you," Luigi said proudly.

"So what do we do now?" Fox asked. "We've been spying on the girls for two hours."

"Um, they haven't left yet," Falco said. "So thus, we aren't done spying."

"Fine," Fox sighed. And the boys walked after the girls. Or at least they tried to until Olimar ran up to them, unexpectedly.

"HEY GUYS!" he said was too loud. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The girls turned around. Link and Sonic tried to get Olimar to shut up.

"Hey, is that Olimar?" Peach asked. The three girls all looked closer.

"It is Olimar," Zelda said. "Which means that…?"

"Those boys are going to have some explaining to do tonight," Samus finished.

"Why not now?" Peach asked.

"Because there are people around. They aren't used to seeing an interrogation session Smasher style," Zelda explained. And the girls turned the other way and continued walking.

"Oh good, they didn't see us," Falco let out a sigh of relief. "Come on guys, let's go home. That was close."

Later that night, Falco and Fox were sitting in their room when Samus, Zelda, and Peach came in.

"We saw you guys today," Samus said.

"Well of course you did. We all had breakfast together," Falco said calmly, all though he knew what she had actually meant. Samus looked at the other girls. So he wanted to play it that way?

"We already talked to the other boys, Falco. We know that spying on us was your idea," Peach blurted out.

"No!" Falco shot back.

"It was," Fox said calmly.

"Huh?" Falco asked, looking at his roommate.

"It was totally your idea," Fox repeated himself in different words. He looked over at the girls. "After you all left, Falco said he had a plan, then he took us to the mall, and we spied on you all day."

"Thank you, Fox," Peach said happily. "Out work here is done!" And with that, the girls left. Falco looked at Fox.

"Why would you rat me out like that?" he asked, still awestruck that his best friend had done such a thing to him.

"So I could do this," Fox said, smiling. "I told you so!"

**I just had to happen! They couldn't have gone that whole day without getting caught at least once!**

**Next Time: The Grinch (x4) tries to steal Christmas!**

**Read on! (Please!) =)**


	9. Ch 8: Mr Grinch

**I know that one as really hard. This chapter is about Wario, Waluigi, Ganondorf, and Bowser. Enjoy!**

As everyone was running around being happy that day, four guys weren't feeling the spirit. But that wasn't their fault. You just tend to be unhappy at other people's happiness when you're evil.

"Guys, I have a plan to ruin everyone's Christmas," Wario said after he had gathered Waluigi, Ganondorf, and Bowser in his room.

"Really?" Ganondorf asked. "And is it better than your last plan?" Wario's cheeks reddened.

"Yes," he replied. "But thank you for bringing that up."

"Wario, what's you plan?" Waluigi asked impatiently.

"Ok. We, are gonna rig the Secret Santa exchange so that all the presents go to us!" Wario said excitedly but in a hushed tone.

"Too late," Bowser said. "Fox already passed the names out. I have Falco."

"And I have Roy," Ganondorf added.

"I have Peachy Weachy," Waluigi said, using one of his ridiculous nicknames. He had them for almost everyone.

"Oh yeah. I have Sonic," Wario finally came to the realization that his plan was now impossible to carry out.

"Any other plans, Einstein?" Ganondorf asked. Wario though about it.

"Um, yeah," he said. "Why don't we… um… steal the gifts?" Everyone was silent for a moment.

"That's perfect!" Bowser exclaimed. "We could steal them while everyone is sleeping!"

"Yes! That could actually work!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Yes! So diabolical! So evil!" Ganondorf began.

"So hungry!" Wario interrupted. "Can we get something to eat first?"

"Sure. Let's go," Waluigi said. And so they ate dinner while planning their great heist.

That night, they had their plan all straightened out. They would send in two people per room to get done faster and have a smaller chance of getting caught.

"Okay, boys, this is it," Bowser said. "First two rooms. Who have we got, Waluigi?"

"Um, Ganondorf and I have Pit and Roy. You two have Ike and Marth," Waluigi read off his list that was going to be burned later so there was on evidence that they had done it. But he had written it in Luigi's handwriting just in case.

"All right. Let's do this," Wario nodded. And the doors were opened. As Wario and Bowser crept into the room, they were hit with the frustrating fact that Ike had his present for whoever his Secret Santa person was right next to him. Marth's was the same.

"Did they know we were coming?" Wario whispered to Bowser. Bowser shushed him and carefully took the present away from Marth, who didn't move at all.

"See? It's easy," Bowser said. "You try." So Wario carefully walked over to Ike's bed and slowly lifted the present away.

"DIE, YOU NINJA BALLERINA MONKEYS!" Ike screamed suddenly. "DIE!" He started to hit Wario with his pillow.

"Let's get out of here!" Wario whisper screamed to Bowser and the two left. Even after they were gone, Ike continued to hit the air with his pillow until all of the ninja ballerina monkeys were dead. Ganondorf and Waluigi didn't have completely smooth sailing either.

"Where would he put it?" Ganondorf whispered to Waluigi. They'd found Roy's present right next to him, but Pit's was no where to be found.

"I don't know where he would put it!" Waluigi exclaimed quietly. "That's the problem here." Then they heard Pit whisper something.

"Huh? What did he say?" Waluigi asked.

"Probably nothing," Ganondorf said. "Mindless dream talk."

"What if he says something about the present?" Waluigi asked.

"You could be right," Ganondorf processed that thought. "But we can't hear him from over here."

"I'm not going closer," Waluigi said. "He's sick, remember?"

"Germophobe," Ganondorf muttered as he crept closer to their target.

"It's in the bookcase," Pit said. "I already told you that, Watson." Ganondorf shrugged and went over to the bookcase. And sure enough, there was a present signed to Baby Mario from Pit.

"Nice thinking," Ganondorf told Waluigi after they'd left. "But you're still a germophobe." Waluigi stuck his tongue out at Ganondorf.

"Ok, who's next?" Wario asked once they were all together. The next three went smoothly. Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Metanight, Peach, Zelda, Ness, Lucas, Lucario, Pikachu, Sonic, and Captain Falcon all slept right through the stealing. The next two rooms, however, were problem rooms.

"Okay, we're getting there," Wario told himself as he and Bowser crept into Olimar and Mr. Game and Watch's room. "Almost done." Then he noticed that Olimar's present was on the opposite side of his bed. So Wario leaned over Olimar as quietly as he could. But then, Olimar hugged him down. Wario began to panic.

"Hang on," Bowser exclaimed quietly. He grabbed both of the presents and headed for the door.

"What about me?" Wario asked.

"We'll come back for you later," Bowser replied, and shut the door. The other two had somewhat better luck.

"Okay, Link and Yoshi," Waluigi said. "Should be a piece of cake." But, they were in for a little surprise.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU EVIL ANIMALS!" Link was screaming as he flung his pillow around, much like Ike.

"What is he doing?" Ganondorf asked.

"Bad dream?" Waluigi suggested. He took the present away carefully as though not to get hit by Link's pillow. Ganondorf got Yoshi's present without any trouble.

"How much longer?" Waluigi asked when they met up with Bowser in the hallway.

"Only a couple more," Ganondorf assured him. "Come on! We have to finish quick!" The Ice Climbers, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Dr. Mario, Baby Mario, Snake, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, and King Dedede all went smoothly. Then they came to Samus and Jigglypuff's room.

"Last one!" Waluigi cheered as he and Ganondorf went inside. They took Jigglypuff's present with ease. But when they got to Samus, Waluigi bumped into the desk and made a big thumping noise.

"Be careful," Ganondorf whisper hissed.

"Mario?" Samus asked. Both villains looked at her, fear in their eyes. They'd actually woken someone up.

"What are you doing here?" Samus asked.

"Um, nothing," Waluigi did his best Mario impression. "Just making sure that no bad guys were sneaking in."

"Oh, well that's nice," Samus said, and with that, she fell back asleep.

"Thank goodness," Ganondorf sighed with relief, took her present, and left.

"We did it," Bowser said after they were all done.

"Yes, yes we did," Waluigi smiled. "But do you guys fell as though we forgot something?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's that important," Ganondorf replied.

They never went back for Wario.

**Oooo, evil! What will the other Smashers do when they find out about this?  
**

**Next Time: A Pokémon, a brother, and a dinosaur try to figure out a way to catch the criminals.**

**Read on! =3**


	10. Ch 9: Lucario Has It Under Control

**This chapter is about Lucario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Enjoy! (p.s. it's short!)**

"I can't believe they stole all the presents!" Luigi exclaimed. "That's very Grinch-like, don't you think?"

"It is very out of the Christmas spirit," Lucario agreed.

"What are we gonna do?" Yoshi exclaimed as he fell to his knees. Lucario pulled him up and slapped him across the face.

"Pull yourself together, man," he said. "This is no time for overreactions."

"I'm sorry," Yoshi apologized. "I just get really emotional sometimes."

"It's understandable," Lucario nodded.

"Guys, what are we gonna do about the missing presents?" Luigi got them back on topic. "We don't know who did it, we don't know where they are, and how are the three of us going to stop them?"

"Well, I will go read everyone's auras to find out who done it," Lucario answered part one. "And that will lead us to where the presents are."

"And then we'll get other people to beat on them for us!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"I like that plan!" Luigi said.

"Great. Let us meet back here at noon. I will try to know the criminal by then," Lucario said.

They meet at noon just as they had agreed on.

"So, who did it?" Luigi asked.

"It was a group of four actually," Lucario began.

"No need to go any further. We already know who you're talking about," Yoshi said. They knew who the bad group was. And if four people did it, then they had known their suspects the whole time.

**A little confusing, I know. But you all should know who did it. **

**Next Time: A brother and sister make cookies with a monkey. **

**Read on! =D**


	11. Ch 10:Cookies!

**This is the story of how the Ice climbers and Diddy Kong made cookies. Yay! =3**

As everyone else was busy trying to get the presents back from the bad guys, the ice climbers had an idea. And as the excessive clanging of pots and pans grew louder, Diddy Kong became very curious. So he followed his ears into the kitchen to find the ice climbers ready to cook something.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"We're gonna bake some cookies!" the boy Ice Climber said. "Some Christmas cookies for everyone to share!"

"Well that sounds yummy. Mind if I help?" Diddy Kong asked. He was bored of chasing Waluigi around upstairs.

"Go ahead, why don't you grab the milk," the girl Ice Climber replied cheerily. So the three got to work making some cookies. They made chocolate chip, peanut butter, chocolate peanut butter, and oatmeal raison.

"Well what are we gonna make now?" Diddy Kong asked.

"How about ice cookies?" the boy Ice Climber suggested.

"Hugo, they won't like our ice cookies," the girl Ice Climber shot him down.

"Hugo?" Diddy Kong thought out loud.

"But Margot, they're so good!" Hugo insisted.

"Margot?" Diddy Kong thought out loud again. "I never knew those were your names!"

"Well did you think our names were?" Margot asked.

"Boy Ice Climber and Girl Ice Climber," Diddy Kong admitted. The Ice Climbers shrugged.

"It makes sense," Hugo commented. "Anyway, let's make ice cookies!"

"How do you do that?" Diddy Kong asked.

"You freeze cookies and eat them," Margot replied.

"Frozen?" Diddy Kong questioned.

"Yes," Hugo replied. Diddy Kong thought about it. A frozen cookie?

"Ah, why not. Let's try it!" he said. And so, they made ice cookies.

**Short chapter. I couldn't think of how to expand on cookies except have people eat them. But that's later. **

**Next Time: Three dudes with swords. **

**That's all I have to say.**

**Read on! **


	12. Ch 11: Roy's Mistake

**Three dudes with swords. Marth, Ike, and Roy. Enjoy. (Ha, that rhymed!) **

After the smashers had found and punished the villains, (actually, Sonic and Mr. Game and Watch were still punishing them,) Ike decided that he, Marth, and Roy should continue their sword fighting sills practice even though they were on break. So, he set up a pick up dual.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YA!" Ike cried as he jumped down into the practice turf.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Roy replied with his own battle cry as he joined Ike in the arena. The two fought with each other for a little while.

"Hey, where's Marth?" Ike asked.

"Right here!" someone called from behind them. Ike and Roy turned around to see Marth preparing to fight them.

"Nice attempt at a sneak attack!" Roy said.

"Who said anything about a sneak attack?" Marth asked, joining the battle. The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the arena.

"WAITTTTTTTTTTT!" Roy cried suddenly. Ike tried to skid to a stop, but he'd gained too much momentum and slammed into Marth anyway.

"What Roy?" Ike asked, irritated, from the ground.

"Who are your Secret Santa people?" Roy asked innocently. Marth and Ike just stared at him.

"Really? You stopped the fight for that?" Ike questioned more and more irritation in his voice. Roy nodded. Ike looked at Marth.

"Fine, if it matters that much to you, Kirby," Ike answered.

"And I have Samus," Marth added.

"Oh, cool," Roy said. "I have Ike." Ike's eyes widened. Marth looked back and forth between the two; shocked that Roy had openly admitted that and awaiting Ike's reaction.

"Well thanks for ruining the surprise," Ike cried, and ran away. He'd left his sword and everything.

"Why did you tell him that?" Marth asked after they heard the slam of the practice arena door.

"I didn't know he'd freak out like that!" Roy exclaimed. "Honest."

"But you did know that it was called a _Secret_ Santa exchange, right?" Marth asked. Roy nodded. "Then why didn't you keep it a secret?"

"Why are you yelling at me for this?" Roy retorted.

"I'm not yelling at you. I'm just confused on why you told Ike that you were his Secret Santa. You know how sensitive Ike can be about these things," Marth replied.

"Yes, I know. And in retrospect, I probably shouldn't have said anything," Roy confessed. "But I'm excited, I mean, we're going to actually be able to give our gifts to our people now!"

"I know that is exciting. But I think you should apologize to Ike first," Marth said.

"Ok, ok, I will," Roy rolled his eyes. "Now come on, let's go find our emotionally distraught friend."

"All right," Marth said, standing up finally. "Ow."

"What?" Roy asked.

"I think Ike cut me when he ran into me earlier," Marth said, holding his side.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Roy said guiltily.

"It's not your fault. Directly," Marth chose his words carefully. "Just go find Ike and apologize to him."

"I'm on it!" Roy exclaimed and ran off.

**You know you have good friends when they make you cry and cut you with their sword. Yes, that is true friendship. =3**

**Next Time: A Pokémon and a Penguin talk some sense into another Pokémon. **

**Read on! =D**


	13. Ch 12: Pikachu's Game

**This chapter is about Pikachu, King Dedede, and Jigglypuff. Enjoy!**

After everyone had caught Wario, Waluigi, Ganondorf, and Bowser, some of the smashers had left and let the others punish them. Pikachu and Kind Dedede had been some of those to leave. The two were in a very intense game of Life and didn't want to leave it for too long. And as they played, Jigglypuff came bounding in, overflowing with excitement.

"I'm so excited! We get out Secret Santa gifts tomorrow!" she squealed, literally bouncing off the walls.

"You do know that just because we caught the bad guys doesn't mean we've found the presents yet right?" Pikachu asked.

"Huh?" Jigglypuff asked. None of what Pikachu had just said had registered with her.

"Just forget about it," King Dedede told him Pikachu shrugged and got back to the game.

"I hope I get a new hat!" Jigglypuff continued. "A pink one with lots and lots of sparkles!"

"Good luck with that!" Pikachu snickered. "Bowser probably has you. And he's way too lazy to get anything nice."

"Or maybe Snake has her. Then all dreams of anything with any color on it but black can go right down the drain," King Dedede added.

"Or what about Ike? He's been too hung up over finding out that Roy's his Secret Santa to finish his gift," Pikachu said. "I don't think he's left his room!"

"No, I saw Marth pull him out a little bit ago," King Dedede replied. "But you're right. He wasn't done with his gift when they stole it."

"Why are two being so mean to me?" Jigglypuff cried, on the verge of tears.

"Because it's kinda fun," King Dedede shrugged.

"Oh yeah, well two can play at this game," Jigglypuff shot back.

"Two already are playing," Pikachu corrected.

"Fine, three then!" Jigglypuff retorted. "Maybe Olimar has one of you!" And that was all she needed to say.

"Oh, you're good at this," King Dedede shook his head. "But, in reality, Mario probably has you. And I think he got his person a hat." Jigglypuff smiled.

"We can only hope!" she exclaimed and skipped away.

"Did Mario really get a hat for his person?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, but it's not Jigglypuff," King Dedede said. "I just told her that to get her to leave!"

**What nice friends!**

**Next Time: A knight, a wolf, and a warp star make a great discovery. **

**Read on! **


	14. Ch 13: Caroling!

**This chapter follows the tale of Metaknight, Wolf, and Kirby! (The tale?)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

After dinner that night, everyone was getting really excited. It was Christmas Eve! The smashers were all hanging out together, all feuds and fights aside. This was a time to be together.

"How nice is this?" Mario asked. "Just a bunch of friends spending time together. No arguments or anything. Just friends."

"It is quite wonderful," Lucario agreed.

"And such a moment can only be improved," Luigi added. "Anybody want any hot chocolate?"

"How about pineapple juice?" Samus suggested.

"And you all have to try our ice cookies!" the Ice Climbers said in unison.

"But wait! Where are Kirby and Metaknight?" Link exclaimed.

"Wolf's missing too!" Falco added.

"Don't worry, they'll turn up," Snake said. "It's not like they left the house or anything."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Kirby and Wolf were waiting for Metaknight to resurface.

"I know they're in here," Metaknight called back from deep inside the closet he was rummaging through.

"Metaknight, I think you would've found them by now," Wolf said. "Let's check someplace else."

"But I know that they're in here!" Metaknight replied. "I just know it." Wolf sighed. This was taking way too long.

"Here, let me help," he said, and joined Metaknight in the closet. Kirby was left in the hallway.

"Do you guys see anything?" Kirby asked.

"No, not yet," Metaknight replied. "Wait, I think I might see something." And Metaknight disappeared.

"What did he see?" Wolf asked, and suddenly disappeared too. Kirby was now all alone.

"Wolf? Metaknight?" Kirby asked into the dark closet. He was scared to go in alone. "Come on guys, this isn't funny." Then he heard something rummaging around in the closet. "Metaknight?"

"ROAR!" something very large jumped out of the closet and attacked Kirby, who immediately started screaming and trying to suck whatever it was in so he wouldn't have to look at it. He was successful, but spit it back out immediately. Whatever it was tasted terrible!

"Haha, we got you!" Metaknight laughed as he emerged from the dark closet.

"Not funny!" Kirby cried, staring at the vacuum cleaner. "That thing tastes terrible!"

"Guess what we found!" Wolf said as he clambered out of the closet, carrying presents with him.

"You found the presents!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yes we did! Now let's go show everyone else!" Metaknight said. And together, the three got all of the presents out of ht closet and ran off to show their friends.

**Poor Kirby. He almost ate a vacuum cleaner. =(**

**Next Time: A hedgehog, an elf, and whatever Mr. Game and Watch is try to put the final decorations on the tree. **

**Read on! =3D**


	15. Ch 14: The Ornaments

**This chapter is about Mr. Game and Watch (obviously), Sonic, and Zelda (even though I've already used her) Enjoy!**

As the night grew later and some of the smashers had already gone to bed, Mr. Game and Watch discovered one last box of ornaments that hadn't made it onto the tree. So he grabbed the first two people he saw, which happened to be Sonic and Zelda, and had them help him put them on.

"I wonder how we missed this box," Zelda asked as she looked through the forgotten ornaments. "It's the one with all of our ornaments in it."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Each ornament in this box has one of our names on it," Zelda explained and pulled out a star shaped ornament. "See?" It had the name Kirby written on it.

"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed and took the ornament from Zelda to take a closer look at it. "And there's one for everyone?"

"Yep," Zelda nodded. "So let's get to work!" And that's exactly what they did. They went through everyone's ornaments and hung them somewhere on the tree where they could be seen.

"Hey look, mine looks like a frying pan!" Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Mine looks like a running shoe," Sonic said, examining his ornament. "What about you Zelda?"

"Mine's in the shape of the Hyrule tristar," Zelda showed them the design that signified her kingdom.

"These are so cool," Sonic said as he hung up the last one on the tree. "Hey look, the star the goes on top!" He pulled the glittery star out of the box.

"Oooo! Can I put it on?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. They let him. Mr. Game and Watch built himself a ladder, but lost his balance and went tumbling into the tree! But just as the tree was about to topple over, Zelda stopped it with one of her magic beams.

"Thank goodness you can do that," Mr. Game and Watch said. "Sorry I caused that."

"No problem," Sonic said as he and Zelda righted the leaning tree. "It's Christmas."

**Yay for forgiveness!**

**Next Time: Find out who everyone's Secret Santa's are. **

**Read on!**


	16. Ch 15: A Merry Ending

**The final chapter! It may or may not feature everyone. We'll see. Enjoy!**

"It's Christmas!" Ness exclaimed as he and Lucas ran down the stairs in their pajamas.

"Good, you know what day it is!" Link said as he followed the two boys down the stairs. "Cause I didn't." Sonic stopped walking and gave him a weird look.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Link nodded. Sonic shook his head and sped off to where everyone else all ready was.

"Okay! Secret Santa time!" Peach announced. She had named herself honorary present hander outer. "This one is for…Mario." She handed the box to Mario.

"Oh cool! It's a hat!" Mario said. "And it's blue. Thanks Link!"

"Well I thought you could use a new color," Link commented in regard to the color. Mario put that hat on to show his appreciation.

"Luigi!" Peach cried, handing him a gift. Luigi opened the yellow paper.

"Oh my bananas! It's a picture frame! With a picture!" he exclaimed. "That's sweet!"

"Do you like it?" Toon Link asked shyly.

"Like it? I love it!" Luigi replied and hugged Toon Link. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, Yoshi's next!" Peach announced. The little green dinosaur bit open the box.

"It's a pair of colorful socks!" he said. "From Olimar!"

"How did you know?" Olimar asked. "I forgot to sign my name."

"But your name is stitched into the socks," Yoshi pointed out. "So I'll always remember who gave them to me!"

"Moving on, Link!" Peach said.

"Oh my, a new hat!" Link said. "And it's red!"

"I thought you could use a new color," Mario quoted what Link had told him before.

"All right, Ness!" Peach kept everything moving.

"All right! It's a new hat!" Ness exclaimed. "Wow that must be the most popular gift this year."

"So you like it then?" Fox asked. "It's green."

"I love it!" Ness replied, putting the hat on his head.

"Now you look just like us!" Link exclaimed. "I sense a club forming!"

"Link, shut up. Lucas' turn!" Peach said. Link shot her an annoyed look. Lucas didn't.

"Wow! It's a stick! And not just one of those sticks you find just laying around. This is a genuine wood stick! I've always wanted one of these!" Lucas went on and on about how much he loved it. "Thank you, Luigi!" He hugged Luigi really hard and wouldn't let go. Roy and Sonic finally had to pull him up.

"Ike!" Peach announced.

"Okay, before you open it, I'm sorry I told you before," Roy apologized. "But I was just so excited and it kinda slipped out."

"I understand," Ike said, smiling. "And also, I love the rubber sword!" Roy smiled too. They were friends again.

"And because he's standing up, Roy!" Peach decided on the spot.

"Yay! It's a hammer! I needed one of these," Roy said. "Thanks Ganondorf!"

"Sonic!" And so this went on for a while. And after they handed out al the Secret Santa gifts, everyone had fun together. They ate the cookies the Ice Climbers and Diddy Kong had made. They all found their special ornaments on the tree. And Link did in fact start a hat club.

That night, everyone had something to say before the day was over.

"Today was really wonderful," Peach sighed as she was lying in her bed, sewing.

"Yes, it was," Zelda replied, half asleep. "Good night Peach. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Peach said.

=3

"Today was so awesome!" Ness exclaimed. "I love my new hat!"

"And I love my stick!" Lucas agreed.

"We have awesome friends," Ness said.

"We really do," Lucas nodded in agreement. "But I don't think I have a better friend than you!" Lucas hugged Ness.

"Merry Christmas, Lucas," Ness said happily.

=3

"What a Merry Christmas we had today," Mario sighed happily.

"It was very merry," Luigi said.

(Yeah, that's it with them!"

=3

And that's how everyone else went to sleep as well. All thinking over how wonderful their day was and how amazing their friends were. All was well.

**I know the ending is kind of rushed. Sorry about that. **

**Merry Christmas! **

**=3**

**-BeachBabe123**


End file.
